


A Year In Purgatory

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Biting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grinding, High School, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Ian finally starts high school, but his senior brother Barley does not know the meaning of personal space. Somewhere along the way, the entire school had reached a consensus that they were somehow dating? Much to their dismay, but their attempts at correcting people are short-lived when they are met with the opportunity of a lifetime.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	A Year In Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofrevels/gifts).



> WOOOO okay
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo  
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility
> 
> I WROTE LIKE I SAID I WOULD INDIE, I FUCKING DID IT.
> 
> Barley is 17 and Ian is 14 in this fic. Title refers to the fact that because of their 3 year age gap, they would only spend 1 year in high school together.

Ian covered his face in embarrassment as Barley sat down next to him noisily. At least, louder than the already noisy cafeteria, which was very fitting for his older brother’s rambunctious personality. He wasn’t embarrassed of Barley rather he was embarrassed to be _seen_ with Barley.

“Sir Iandore!” Barley pulled him into his side, ruffling his hair and plating a kiss on his forehead. “How goes it dear b- _dear_.”

_What?_

He raised an eyebrow at Barley, hoping to express his confusion as he pushed away from the embrace. “Dude-” Ian’s eyes darted about the cafeteria, “you’re gonna give people the wrong idea! We’re trying to fix that, remember?”

‘The Wrong Idea’ was currently everyone at school having somehow come to the strange conclusion that they were _dating_ because of stupid Barley who was too touchy at all times. It didn’t help that Barley only ever talked about two things ever: Quests of Yore and Ian. His friends probably thought they were dating and somewhere along the way, _everyone_ began to believe that. Ian had recently discussed the situation with Barley too. So for him to be doing whatever he was up to this time was odd indeed.

“Shh it’s okay!” Barley leaned in close, smiling as he whispered into the other’s ear. Ian had to fight the instinct to recoil or shiver at the warm breath on his sensitive ear. “So I was invited to one of _those_ high school parties but guess what?”

Ian furrowed his eyebrows and Barley took that as his response.

“You’re invited too!”

This had Ian pulling away and studying Barley. He was a terrible liar but not a tell could be seen from the hand resting on the cafeteria table to his metal filled smile. “...I am?”

“Yeah, I know it’s not your scene but you know- opportunities like this do not come often. What better way for brother’s to bond than through the gauntlet of challenges that is highschool parties!” He ran a hand through Ian’s curls again.

“Moms gonna get mad-”

“Already got it covered.”

“A-Are you sure? I feel like there is some sort of catch here.”

Barley winced at that, confirming his suspicions. “Well- they invited me and my _boyfriend_ specifically so…”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I figure we can pretend a bit before the party and it should be fine.”

Ian glared. “Couldn’t you just have corrected them immediately? This is _why_ everyone keeps thinking we’re dating.”

“Haha- silly Ian, it’s part of the reason we _were_ invited. Dating is seen as a sign of maturity. That and ‘oh and bring that cute skinny ass of a boyfriend of yours to the party duuude.’” Ian rubbed his backside absentmindedly.

“I-I’m not pretending to date you for a _party_ Barley.”

“That’s the thing- you won’t have to! Everyone already _thinks_ we’re dating, we just have to keep doing what we have been doing. And sprinkle in a little PDA here and there. We’re golden Ian!” Barley motioned his hand excitedly, his other was still sitting on Ian’s waist, holding him close. Ian thought for a moment. “We can _do_ this Ian… for the highschool party.” He cheered softly into his younger brother’s ear, smiling when Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

* * *

  
  


Ian racked his head, trying to figure out what he’d been thinking when he agreed to come. He considered himself to be a very well behaving person, yet here he was, cup in hand and drinking alcohol whilst severely underage. Some cooler people had given him and Barley some, and they accepted. They had to blend in after all. He’s pretty sure he’d only taken a couple sips anyway, but already, he was feeling fuzzy and ‘tingly’. Barley was another story.

The fool had downed the cup in one go and asked for another immediately, chugging it just as fast as the first. He’d reveled in the praise of his peers for a while before walking back to Ian, because they promised to stick together at the party. Looking at him again, Ian’s eyebrows furrowed at the wobble in his brother's step and giggles spilling from his mouth. 

He looked sloppier than usual without the hoodie he always wore, which he had since shed because ‘it’s too hot Iaaan’. Ian was holding it, although he wished he really wasn’t. It smelled weird.

“Ian- c’mere! They’re gonna play a- a game!” Barley’s words were slurring, his own wouldn’t be much better if he could actually find it in himself to talk to anyone.

Ian stood up from the reclining chair he’d chosen as sanctuary and followed Barley, sliding their hands together with ease. They had a lot of time to practice within the last few days after all.

“What game?”

Barley sat them down in a circle with other party members, giggling as he leaned against Ian. “S-Seven minutes in heaven!”

“What’s um that?”

“Hehe- you see that bottle?” He titled his head towards the middle; Ian nodded. “You spin it and make out with hehe the person it lands on! Heheheh.”

Ian smiled nervously and hugged Barley, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Barley _we’re_ in the circle you idiot- I d-don’t want to make out with anybody!”

Barley clicked his tongue, pulling away from Ian. “Oh r-right.”

“Hey where’s your boyfriend going Barley? We can't play without him!” A satyr by the name of Jenny called out. Ian froze and sunk back down into his seat, he’d try saying something but the words were caught in his throat. Barley wasn’t saying anything either. Looks like he’d have to hope his 14% chance of being chosen would throw favor his way. As it was, the idea of mashing lips with anyone made him nauseas.

“Right yes, my boyfriend- I love Ian so much yes.” Barley squished their cheeks together as he leaned into him again. It made Ian scrunch his face up as he smelled the alcohol on Barley’s breath. “He’s like a wizard and he’s got me under a spell of looove.”

Ian really wished he could disappear right about now.

“Right any way, why don’t you start then loverboy?” Jenny waved her hand towards the bottle.

“That I will then!” Barley’s lower back was revealed as he stretched his arms out to grab and spin the bottle, leaning back down onto the space next to Ian with a thud.

It spun and slowed to a stop and, against everything probability scenario he’d gone through in his head, landed on Ian.

Was it too late for Ian to jump out of a window? That vase in the corner looked about just heavy enough to break glass. He might be seen as the weirdo who freaked out at a party and broke a window but that was fine, he’d shave his hair and make a new identity for himself-

The circle broke out in whoops and hollers as Barley grabbed his hand and pulled him along to another room in the house, closing the door and locking it behind him. Sighing, he leaned against the door. “Wow that could have been worse haha!”

His eyes followed Ian as the younger made a wobbly dash for ornate looking box and then to the window where he posied himself as if he was about to-

“Ian no-” Barley grabbed his arms before he could break anything. “What are you doin!”

“I’m n-not making out with you!”

Barley paused.

“You don’t have to? No one is in here to see if we are or aren’t.”

“But if we don’t then they’ll know we were lying about dating!”

Barley hummed, bringing his fist to his chin.

“Oh! We can _make_ it look like we made out!”

“...how?”

“I’ll just-” His hands were in Ian’s hair again, running through it with intent, tongue peaking out of his mouth. “-give you the ‘sex hair’, bite down on your lips too, it’ll help sell it.” Ian nodded and did as he was told.

“What else?”

Rubbing at his own neck, he studied Ian but something wasn’t quite right. Then it hit him. “Hickies!”

“Hickies?”

“Yeah those should do the trick!”

Ian looked down at his wrist and put it to his lips, raising his eyebrows at Barley who shook his head. 

“No- like on your neck, I’ll have to- here.” Barley cupped Ians cheek and pushed his head aside, pressing his mouth to Ian’s neck.

“Eep!” Ian’s hands grabbed at Barley, the weird sensation at his neck new and foreign. “S-Sorry you startled me…”

“S’kay.” 

Ian stared at the ceiling over his brother’s shoulder, shivering at the ridges on his brother’s teeth, the braces very easily identifiable. He held his breath as Barley began sucking at his neck, a wave of heat washing over him, he couldn’t stop the gasp that fell from his lips. His fist’s tightened in the fabric of his brother’s shirt. “Nng…”

“You okay?”

Ian nodded, swallowing, he didn’t trust his mouth to not stutter over any words. Then Barley moved his mouth again, trailing up to a spot under his jaw and sucking-

“Ah~”

They both froze.

He should… he should say something.

HIs mouth was too dry.

Ian slowly wrapped his arms about Barley’s neck, pulling him closer. For some reason his jeans were feeling tight and uncomfortable, but he ignored it as he focused on mirroring what Barley had done. Pressing a soft kiss on his brother’s neck, he sucked at the skin there. Should he be sucking harder? Not as hard?

Barley groaned.

The noise made him shiver again and he almost fell had it not been for the large hands holding him up because Barley was back on his neck, biting- _biting at it._ Gods everything felt overwhelming and so good all at once.

Barley’s hands snaked down to grab at Ian’s hips and pulled them flush against his own, panting against his younger brother’s neck as they found themselves moving against each other. 

“ _B-Barley_ -”

“Fuck- _fuck_ _Ian…_ ” Barley was biting at his ear now, groaning into it as he pushed their hips together again, grinding against him sloppily. This time, Ian’s knees did buckle but Barley was quick despite being drunk- pushing him against the wall and wrapping thin legs around his own waist. He felt so light and small, sandwiched between the other and the wall, Ian found himself _reveling_ in the sensation. 

Burying his face into Barley’s shoulder, his legs tightened around the other as he spilled into his pants. He shuddered with a low moan, he was starting to feel _too_ sensitive as Barley continued to grind on him-

Knock. Knock.

Ian gasped, eye’s widening and glancing at the door.

“Barley...” He whispered.

“Time’s up guys!”

“ _Barley_ !” Ian whined as Barley bit down on his neck again, _hard_ . His hips stuttered and came to a stop, he wasn’t sure if it was Barley or himself that was struggling to pull air into their lungs. It could have been both. _Both_ was good.

“G-Give me a sec man!” Barley called out, his voice was raspy and was way more interesting all of a sudden than it really should have.

“Okay!”

The sound of footsteps eventually faded away. They stayed together like that for a moment, air filled with silence and breathing and nothing else.

* * *

  
  


“ _Oh my gosh Ian!_ ” Jenny called out, approaching them quickly from where they sat outside a Burgershire and eating what they were calling ‘Breakfast Burgers’. Which was simply burgers at breakfast time. “ _Barley_ ! Hi! How are _you_ guys doing?”

Barley shrugged, grabbing a fry from Ian’s plate, much to his dismay. Ian didn’t contest it though, Barley had woken up with a killer headache a while ago and threw up twice at _least_ since they’d left the party last night. Served him well enough for going overboard when he’d never drank alcohol in his life before.

“H-He has a headache.” Ian replied instead, stuttering and looking at his food as he did.

Jenny snorted, “Haha, serves him right. What about you Ian? How are- _wow_ were you mauled by a dragon? I _swear_ …” 

Ian blushed and pulled up the collar of Barley’s hoodie to cover his throat. Despite its large size, it didn’t cover the purple mess that was his neck completely. Some of the bites even littered his ears after all. “N-No!- I um- ugh.” He shot Barley a glare.

Barley was making a pained expression, although to the average person, he just looked constipated. 

“You don’t have to explain it buddy!” Jenny patted Ian’s back with strength, a piece of half chewed fry falling back onto his plate as a result. “We all know how _Barley_ is! Ahaha, I still remember your _faces_ when you walked out-”

“Did you _need_ something Jenny?” Barley spoke.

“I just wanted to say hi to my favorite couple, is that too much to ask?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Ahahah! Here’s the dice set I borrowed last week by the way.” She set down a box at the table. “See you guys at school in a few days! Enjoy the rest of spring celebrations- and Barley! Watch the teeth.”

Barley threw a drink at her retreating form which missed by a good couple feet and earned another laugh from the satyr.

“S-So…” The older turned back to Ian, taking him in again and looking away sheepishly.

“ _Sorry_.”

“That’s okay- I ended up not minding it a lot. I just,” Ian motioned to his neck, making sure that Barley caught the motion as he continued. “This.”

“... We should be able to find some foundation and concealer at a drugstore.”

“Right- whatever you say.”

They stared at each other for a moment, awkward silence filling the air.

Barley cleared his throat. “You done with that burger?”

Ian stared down at his mostly eaten burger and pushed his plate to Barley who finished it up.

“Should we- ah should we head out now?”

“I guess.”

They walked back to Guinevere hand in hand, the parking lot at the burger shire mostly empty.

  
When Ian looked at the sky, he noted there were no clouds that day. Who knew what tomorrow's weather would be? Today was _definitely_ going to be sunny though.


End file.
